Compliments from John
by Aydine
Summary: A cryptic period of a day in the life of John and Chas, but not without straightforward consequences. Chastine.


**Author:** Aydin S.K  
**Pairing:** Chastine  
**Rating:** from R to NC-17  
**Summary:** A cryptic period of a day in the life of John and Chas, but not without straightforward consequences.  
**Dedication:** Remember when _Kymmethy_ went on about them, licking each other?  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, I just pretend that Chas and John are hiding under my bed and I feed them veggie burgers.

"Oh my God," Chas moaned. "That's so good."

John raised an eyebrow. "I didn't even do anything yet."

"It's called anticipation, John." Chas' face was serious and his body tense.

John looked at the ecstatic kid that was seated on the chair at his kitchen table and the inconceivable craving in the hazel eyes. Constantine shifted his weight as the self-awareness crept up. "Sounded more like something premature," he muttered.

"Don't ruin the moment," Chas chuckled.

"Then don't be so fucking ridiculous," he finally said and motioned his hand to continue what Chas interrupted.

After a light shrug, Chas leaned back in the chair with a smirk and threw his head back. He hummed fervently and broke John's concentration that shattered into a million pieces. Normally, John mastered the art of ignorance, but the crooning that echoed through his apartment made it impossible to steer his thoughts away from the ardency. "Chas, knock it off," he growled. "Until I give you a reason to purr, shut the fuck up."

Chas jerked his head up and chortled as he stared at the exorcist who glared at him, standing at the counter with his grip on the frying pan that he'd been trying to get a hold of all along to make lunch upon Chas' incessant whining about being hungry. It was a sight that automatically sent Chas into a fit of laughter.

"I'm sorry, John," he tried to apologize through the subsiding giggles. "It's just, I'm terribly hungry and I didn't realize you even knew what it was for. I thought it was just decoration," he snickered as he pointed at the frying pan and rose from his chair to walk over but decided against it upon John's somewhat sadistic grin and the firm grip on the pan.

"Sit and be quiet or I'll break your face with it," John bit as he turned around and put the pan on the stove. He looked over his shoulder. "And don't you dare moan behind my back."

Chas sat down again and suppressed a chuckle. "Speaking of which, what did you mean, _a reason to purr_?" he wondered out loud, regardless of the warning. He had learned by now that when John threatened him with breaking this limb or rip off that part of his body that Constantine lacked followthrough and was full of shit.

John was kicking himself upon hearing his own words coming out of the kid's mouth. He should've remembered that every word he spoke was not safe from being dissected with Chas around. _'Just ignore it.'_  
He turned to face Chas and folded his arms across his chest, leaning back against the counter. "It's just sick how excited you get over bacon and eggs, Chas," he let out and relaxed the muscles around his eyes.

Chas smirked. "No, I'm just delighted about the prospect of stuffing my face with food, with compliments from John." A moment of silence went by and then he swallowed. _'Face stuffed with food and compliments from John?'_ He scratched behind his ear for a moment and looked away, hoping that John overlooked that tiny, teeny, little detail and hadn't connected one with the other the way that he had himself.

John's stare was blank, as though he suddenly stopped breathing and died right there. Maybe he had and the connection was definitely made. Constantine swallowed and took a breath, inwardly shaking his head at the things that came out of the kid's mouth. He turned around and lit the stove without saying a word. They both just had a day of shooting their mouth off and it was best if their speech would be killed with food, preferably Chas'. John minded the cooking and Chas minded his back, all the while, both were silent.

"Here," John uttered while he carelessly installed a plate with bacon and eggs in front of Chas.

"Well, gee, thank you, John," Chas hit back, noticing the air of detachment that filled the apartment, again. "You're not having any?" he asked when John sat down across the table and lit a cigarette. No, evidently, John was not having any. "You're gonna blow smoke in my face while I eat, aren't you?"

Silence.

"Well, if you're not going to talk to me, can I at least have a fork?" Chas complained at the sight of just a plate with food and no utensil whatsoever. "Unless you can indulge in watching me scrape it off with my teeth."

John sneered. "Sure. That'd be funny."

Chas let out a sigh and grew impatient. "John, _please_, a fork."

Finally, Constantine got up. Chas assumed he would get him a fork, or a spoon even. But John returned with a bottle named Jack Daniels and a glass. He settled on his chair again and poured himself a drink.

"You're just having an exceptionally bad day underneath an extra layer of asshole coating, right John?" Chas figured and decided to forget the fork. He could get up and search for it himself but John probably wouldn't appreciate it if he went through his things. He lifted the plate and with his free hand he started shoveling the food into his mouth.

"I didn't think you'd actually do that," John said flatly when Chas was finished. A dense grin softened his piercing stare. "You're quite a character."

"If that's what it takes to be able to put up with yours, then so be it," Chas let out. "I'm holding a grudge against you, just so you know." Chas put his hat back on and rose from his seat. He grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair but didn't bother with putting it on and stalked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" John asked with his eyes fixed on the table.

Slowly, Chas turned around. "To sulk in the cab, John."

"About what? The fork?" John laughed in disbelief.

"No." Chas grinned and shook his head. "About you being such an egotistical bastard. But if that's too much for you to handle: Yes, John. I'm going to crawl in the cab and cry because you didn't give me a fork." Chas rolled his eyes and turned his back at John to continue his walk to the door.

John sipped his glass. "You need a cold shower, kid," he decried.

Chas stopped dead in his tracks and spun around, once again. "No, a little bit of consideration will do, John."

"I made you lunch," Constantine argued with an expression of disgust on his face.

"Without a fork."

John put out his spent cigarette in the ashtray. "So this _is_ about the fork?"

"No, this is about you not giving a shit. You don't even see what's right there in your face," Chas bluntly told him and watched John get off his chair. Maybe he shouldn't have said that. When John stalked towards him, Chas felt like running away and speed off in his car. But he didn't. He just watched John as he came closer. _'He's gonna kill me. Or he'll put a spell on me and shrink me to the size of his thumb and put me in his pocket along with his cigarettes. He's gonna be really mean to me. Run, Chas, run.'_

Chas didn't run. "If you're gonna kill me, do it fast," he said with an uncomfortable smile by the time John got in his face.

John grabbed him gently by the shoulders and slowly moved in on him, forcing Chas to inch backwards. _'Maybe this is John helping me walk out more quickly.'_  
Constantine nudged him until the closed door got in his way and in his back. _'Nope, that's not it.'_ Now there was no way he could go anywhere, stuck between a door and John with his fierce eyes. As though annoyed to no end with Chas' hat, he took it off and tossed it on the floor.

"You don't just take off someone's hat, John," he carefully protested.

John ignored the comment and placed his hand on the back of Chas' head, latching onto his hair. He tilted Chas' head back a little and breathed down on the side of his neck, the warm breath sent goose bumps all over Chas' body who still feared for his life and hadn't dared to move. John tugged the collar of his shirt, revealing the collarbone and passed his tongue over the smooth skin all the way up to an inch from Chas' ear.

Chas made a face and clenched his jacket. It wasn't a horrible way of getting killed so far, but it was a little disturbing. Then John's hand moved away from his head and Chas' breath got caught in his throat when his senses stirred at the touch of John's hand going under his shirt and lay it to rest on his abdomen. He was certain, John was not going to kill him, his hand was in the wrong place for lethal repercussions unless John had planned to tickle him to death.

"John, what the fuck are you doing?" he asked John's shoulder and did his best to sound calm yet brutal, but the slight shrill in his voice could not keep the obvious a secret.

"Checking your pulse," John teased, his lips near Chas' ear.

"My _pulse_?" Chas' eyes widened. "_That_ is not ..-" he continued but was cut off and caught himself letting out a soft moan as John's hand moved down further, tediously slow wriggling his hand into the baggy pants as far as the belt allowed him to. Chas appreciatively closed his eyes. _'John's hand is well on its way to disappearing in your pants.'_ Though the thought was nice, desirable even, his eyes popped open again.

"N-n-no, that's far enough!" Chas yelped, discomfited by his own arousal and especially with it being in front of John and more importantly, _caused_ by John. Panicky, he batted the arm away and the hand out of his pants.

"Why, bad for your pulse?" John chuckled.

"Y-you just licked my neck and.." Chas hesitated, his speech slightly disrupted by a racing heartbeat that had made itself comfortable in his throat. "And, and," Chas went on for the sake of killing the harrowing muteness.

John took one step back and gave Chas a meaningful look. "And?"

Chas' cheeks flushed. "You brushed against me where I wish you hadn't," he lied and then went on to suggest that John may have had too much to drink in hopes to change the subject and make the problem go away.

"Wish I hadn't? Like hell," John snorted and definitely not playing along with the change of subject. "You were far too responsive to wish I hadn't."

_'I wish he hadn't, I wish he hadn't, I wish he hadn't. Repeat as needed and it will be true.'_ Shifting uncomfortably with his back against the door, Chas fought with himself while John's stare rested on him that only resulted in more awkwardness. _'I wish he hadn't, I wish he.. - This isn't working.'_

"You're just going to stand there for ever?" John broke the silence.

Chas frowned. "I sure as hell hope not." He looked around and considered the options. While running out the door had seemed very tempting and jumping out the window hardly resembled an option, he plucked up the courage to do what he'd been wanting to do for the last few months. Now it was moderately easier since John set it in motion and the risk of getting killed for just stabbing a finger in John's direction had decreased greatly.

Chas dropped his jacket on the floor and grabbed a hold of John's collar to pull him closer. He brushed his lips against Constantine's, tonguing the corner of John's mouth and finally pushed his tongue inside when the man willingly responded. Pressing Chas back against the door, he kissed him hard and deep.

"Bed," Chas respired after a while when John's hand slid under his shirt again.

"Bed, where?" was John's distracted response, fussing with the belt around the kid's waist, anxious to press his lips on Chas' again and to get that damn belt loosened already.

Chas let out a groan. "I'm not telling you to duck for an incoming bed, John," he answered short-breathed and met John's lips again.

"It's a long walk." Still struggling with the belt, John moved away from the lips and buried his face in Chas' neck.

Chas smiled agreeably. John sure knew how to use his lips, his tongue and hands, though how to work a belt was an entirely different story. Chas squirmed, any more and his knees would buckle. "I'll risk it." Chas finally managed to say between moans and kisses. "I'm not letting you ravish me against a fucking door."

With his lips in the boy's neck, John couldn't help but chuckle. "Ravish?" The warm breath tickling Chas' skin.

Ignoring the amused question, Chas nudged John to move away from the door and struggled their way to the bed, both crazed with lust. The belt finally came loose and flew through the kitchen, landing somewhere near the kitchen table. After landing on the floor, getting back on their feet and awkwardly bumping into the table and the fridge, they made it to the bed, completely stripped and leaving a trail of clothing behind.

On top of Chas, John caressed and kissed him all over, teasing him so pleasingly with his hand it almost ached. Mesmerized by the mix of aggravation and longing on Chas' face, John pressed harder, feeling the urgent squirming underneath him and then kissed his chest, running his tongue over his stomach. His lips trailed down the panting body and met the arousal, flickering his tongue against it before slowly wrapping his lips around it.

Chas arched his back when he felt the warm harbor around him, he raked his hand through John's hair as the lips tightened around him, feeling the light touch of John's tongue.  
When John tightened his lips once more, it was just too much and Chas couldn't hold back anymore. With a loud groan, Chas came, the pent up impulses sending shocks through his body. His entire body glowed, his arms, his nose, Chas never knew his body could get this warm without melting away.

John moved back up, softly kissing Chas' lips and wrapped his arms around the quivering body. "Compliments from John," he breathed down on the flushed cheeks and softly kissed his lips.

"Yeah," Chas wheezed. "Thanks." Breathless and still reeling from the sensation, a sigh of relief followed, pressing his exhausted body against John's and kissed the man's shoulder.


End file.
